Shattered Diamond (petra x levi)
by LolThatRhymes
Summary: In which we learn the finer details of Petra Ral in the survey corps. (Even thought Petrevi is a main ship in this story, it will not be the central element.)


"Please give a warm welcome to our newest member of the survey corps, Petra Ral!"

Petra eyed the group of people nervously. They all stared at her back, expressionless emotions on their faces. Many of them had undertaken 3 years of gruelling torture and training to get to where they were. It was like they somehow knew that she had not. Did that make her some kind of phony, a fake? She bit her lip and hoped that no one would give her a hard time about it.

"It's great to meet you all," she said, twisting a strand of honey coloured hair around her finger.

After silence, there was a large uproar. Everyone started cheering, coming up and giving her high fives.

"See, Petra? We're not so bad. I told you," said Erwin Smith, the leader of this whole operation, the Commander of the survey corps. He seemed nice enough, with a kind smile and incredibly bushy eyebrows.

Petra breathed a sigh of relief,"Is that all?" She asked, " I would have thought that there was some initiation or something."

Erwin chuckled and looked at Petra, "No, that's definitely it, unless you want some kind of test to prove you have the ability to kill titans. I'm sure that can be arranged."

"No, I'm good." Petra looked at the cheering survey corps again, and felt several hands pull her into the middle of a circle.

"So Petra, that's your name right?"

"How old are you? You look so young!"

"Young? You look about 25!"

"How is 25 old? You're 30!"

"Have you met Hanji and the Captain yet?"

Petra turned to look at the person who had asked. He looked a lot older than she did, with wrinkled eyebrows and a cravat. His hair was blonde at the top, then shaved all the way down to his neck.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Hanji's crazy. You'll definitely know who she is when you see her. The captain on the other hand, he's fierce. He can singlehandedly take out 10 titans on his own." He paused," And he's a bit of a dick."

"I'm sorry, who's a bit of a dick?"

The group automatically parted, and a fairly short man made his way inside. He had jet black hair, cut similarly to the man who had called him a dick. He even had a cravat. Was this really the captain?

Without realising what she was saying, the words had forced themselves out of her mouth.

"You're a midget!"

He automatically looked round at her, quickly scanning her with his eyes," Well as far as I can see, you're shorter than me."

This definitely was the captain. No one else would have reacted like that.

"Yes, but I'm probably a lot younger," Petra protested, shocked with what she was saying.

"Are you calling me old, Ral?" The captain asked her, rolling his eyes.

"No, but I doubt you're younger than me."

"That, in it self is probably true."

Petra gasped. How old was this guy?

"Get ready everyone. I expect you all outside, in gear in 20 minutes." With that, the captain was gone, as quickly as he had come.

"He seems, uh, nice," Petra laughed nervously.

"He's like that." The Captain's lookalike thrust out his arm and smiled," I'm Oluo. Nice to meet you."

Petra shook his hand gracefully and listened patiently as he showed her the ropes. Captain Levi, as he was called, was a total neat freak. He needed everything to be in the right place, or he'd have a fit. Hanji was incredibly clever, and she often captured titans to try and figure out their plans. Erwin, despite his monobrow of death was apparently very popular with the ladies.

"So where did you come from?" Oluo asked, once his grand tour was finished," I mean, I'm sure you didn't do the military training, so where? Erwin never does one of those special welcome things unless you're a special case."

Petra looked down, she knew this moment was coming, but she didn't expect it to come so quickly. Sighing, she looked over at Oluo, and took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell anyone her full story, but she had to tell something to Oluo.

"Don't tell anyone, though."

When he agreed not to do so, she thought about what she'd tell him. She didn't want to tell him too much, but she didn't want him not to believe her.

"Long story short, I always seemed to get myself into trouble. I got into fights and stuff and the local authorities were looking for me. Then the survey corps found me and offered me a choice to join them, or get turned in." Petra took a deep breath, hoping Oluo was satisfied with her explanation. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

He nodded," I figured it was something like that. It's rare, but it happens. But you seem way too sweet to get into trouble like that."

If only he knew, Petra thought to herself. If only he could see right through her, and she could confess.

Grinning, Petra took Oluo by the arm and stood up," I guess you'll see at training, right?"

10 minutes later, all the survey corps were in lines of 10, all facing Erwin and Levi. Petra found their height difference fairly amusing; humanity's strongest soldier being 5'4 and all that. Being the newest member, Petra had to stand in the front row, as Levi inspected them all, walking back and forth.

He pointed to the three people next to her, and the three people behind them, "Kitchen." He shouted, and they all ran off.

Levi carried on doing this with various parts of the complex they were in. "Garden. Bedrooms. Basement."

He completely skipped her and carried on with the others. When he had finished, Petra noticed that she, Oluo and two other people were still standing.

"Petra, meet Erd and Gunther." Levi said quietly, gesturing his arm. His emotionless expression changed into a satisfied smirk," They'll be training you. I trust you know Oluo already, my feeble imitation."

"Why do you look like him anyway?" Petra asked,"It's kinda weird, actually."

Levi tutted, and shook his head, "It'd be wise if you didn't say that again. I think it's obvious that Oluo is copying me, not vice versa."

He turned away, but Petra was enraged by his dismissive tone," Actually," she spat,"It wasn't obvious. And considering you're leaving my training in the hands of my comrades, you're being a pretty crap captain."

With that, Levi spun round and swung his fist at her. Petra ducked, and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from punching her face. Almost instantly, his other fist had collided with her nose, knocking her to the ground.

"You're strong, but not strong enough." He decided, taking his arms off her and going back inside.

"And you're a useless Captain!" She shouted.

When he looked back at her, Petra flinched, thinking he would hurt her again, but instead, he raised his eyebrow and carried on walking.

"I hate you!" Petra screamed, thrashing at the ground. Oluo grabbed onto her so she wouldn't try and attack him, but Levi wasn't fazed at all.

"Tsh," he muttered, and the door slammed shut behind him.


End file.
